Toy Store of Doom!
by scuderia tifosi
Summary: Reboot. Dewey and Louie find themselves locked in a toy store overnight. A parody of the SpongeBob SquarePants episode of the same name. Set after Day Of The Only Child!.


**All rights belong to their respective owners.**

Dewey and Louie were on a couch, in a living room. They were bored.

The blue triplet then broke the silence. "Er... Louie?"

"Yeah?"

"Whaddya wanna do today?"

"I don't know."

"Well, I guess we could play something." He then pulled out a chest from behind a couch. "How about a yo-?"

"No."

"...yo." He then pulled out a board game "Buried Treasure Board Game?"

"Nah."

"Dolly?"

"Hm...nope. No. Nope. Nope. Uh-uh. No. Nah." said Louie as Dewey produced several toys.

He then pulled out Doofus Drake. "How about this?"

"Hello." said Drake.

"How did you get in here?" Louie asked. Drake just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, we could play with some action figures." said Dewey as he pulled out one, but recoiled. "Ew, this ones all chewed up. And... slimy."

Doofus Drake was chewing another figure. "Yeah, that'll happen." commented Louie sarcastically.

"Ugh, there is just nothing to play with." said Dewey.

"There's gotta be something we can do." replied the green triplet.

Gyro then came out of a room. "Hey! What are you doing in my house?"

"Hi, mister. Can you think of anything fun we can do?" asked Drake.

But Gyro wasn't in the mood to listen. He didn't like the notion of people dropping in unannouced into his living space.

"Yeah, We hadn't thought of that one." said Drake.

Gyro then got the two triplets and the pile of toys out of the door. "I believe this belongs to you." he said as he produced Doofus Drake.

"Where are we goin' now, boys? he asked.

* * *

Later that afternoon, after sending Doofus Drake home, the two triplets were walking. Dewey sighed.

"Ugh. I'm so bored. There's gotta be something we can do!" said Louie as a helicopter lowered a billboard that said _It's Coming!_

They read the billboard. "It's Coming?" They then looked at each other and exclaimed, "Oh, boy!It's coming! It's coming! It's coming!" They then noticed other billboards and followed them.

Louie then read another billboard. "Almost there!" They then exclaimed, "We're almost there!"

Louie then read from yet another billboard. "Here it is!"

Dewey then read from a couple of billboards. "Welcome to Duckberg's newest... Toy store?!" He then squealed. "Ahhhhh!"

"Ohhhhh!" exclaimed Louie.

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah! Whoooo!"

"Well, we're here." said Dewey as the two approached an empty lot.

"But where's the toy store?"

"Well, I guess it's not open yet."

"Not...open?" They started bawling and hugging each other as a crane dropped a container on the empty lot. A construction worker then exited the crane and walked toward the boys. He got Louie's attention and asked, "What are you two cryin' about?"

"We wanted to go to the toy store but it's not open yet."

"Well, it's open now. Look! See? Feel better now?"

Louie nodded. "Then quit yer cryin' and get in there!"

Louie then entered the toy store and kissed the floor, attracting unwanted attention. "I got this." said Dewey as he walked over to his triplet. "Louie, Louie, get up."

"Uh, no thanks. I'm good down here."

"Look." Then then saw lots of toys in the store. "Wow!" Dewey gasped. "Louie, look at that." He pointed at a cashier.

"Wow."

"Can I help you?" The cashier, a flamingo, asked.

"That depends. Tell me. Do you like to-" Dewey then sang. "-sing?!"

"Er, no."

Dewey then used some mouthspray, played a harmonica, and began to sing. "La..."

* * *

 _Several song-filled hours later..._

Dewey was wearing a ballet dress and dancing and singing down the aisles. "Toys! Glorious toys! La, la, la! Toys! Yeah!" He then noticed Louie winding a wind-up toy. "Hey, Louie."

"Hey, Dew. What's with the tutu?"

"It's not a tutu! It's a man-tu! You can tell because it has-" He took on a manly voice, "-extra support." He then reverted to his normal voice. "I got the last one."

"Uh-huh." said Louie sarcastically as he let out a grunt of discomfort as he finished winding up the toy. He let it go and it went towards another customer. The hapless customer then screamed in pain.

"What a great day! I hope it never ends!"

"Never!"

The store's PA system then came on. "Attention, shoppers, the store is now closed. Please exit immediately."

A toddler bawled. "But I don't wanna go!"

A young puffin was being dragged by his male parent. "Dad! I want it!" He broke free and ran back inwards but his parent came and took him back. "No!" He grunted. "Ah!"

Dewey then told his green triplet, "Aw. The store's closing. We'll have to leave now."

"What part of 'never' don't you understand?"

"Louie, we have to leave."

"Huh! I'm not moving."

"But they'll just come and bring us out!"

"Not if we hide."

"Hide? Isn't that kinda sneaky?"

"Oh, it's sneaky alright. Really sneaky. C'mon, haven't you always wanted to have a toy store all to yourself?"

"No. But I do now. What do we do first?"

"We need to find a hiding spot where they'll never find us. And I know just the place."

* * *

Later, a guard dog, restrained by a security guard, a blue jay, barked and sniffed at a dollhouse.

"Come on, boy. Let's go." He then walked to the stores entrance and turned to the cashier. "The store is empty, so go ahead and lock 'er up, Frank."

"My name is Steve."

"Whatever floats your boat, Frank."

After the doors were locked, Louie looked out of the door of the dollhouse. "The coast is clear." He tried to crawl through. "Push, Dewey! Push! Push, man, push!" He managed to squeeze through the door, all sweaty, like a newborn right after birthing. "Okay Dewey, gimmie your hand. That's my boy. Brace yourself." He pulled Dewey through the door of the dollhouse. Dewey was also drenched in sweat, like a wet newborn.

"Thanks, pal. Well, we did it. Yay!" He then laughed.

"Yay! Oh, this is so awesome."

The stores lights then went out, for they were on a timer, plunging the store into darkness. The two freaked out and ran through the store while screaming. They eventually crashed into each other.

"Louie, is that you?"

"What?

"I said, 'Is that you?'"

"I can't hear you! It's too dark in here! Don't worry. I'll just use my Night Vision."

"You have Night Vision?"

Louie's eyes then started glowing light, like a flashlight being turned on. "Yeah."

"How long have you had that?"

"Remember that flashlight I shoved up my ear?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, I guess it worked its way into my brain." The flashlight then went out. "Shoot! The batteries are dead! It's dark... and scary!" He hugged his triplet and started bawling.

"Calm down, buddy. We just need to find a light switch. But ya have to put me down first."

He replied sarcastically. "Yeah. Right, Dewey. I let you down, we find the light switch, and everything turns all peachy!" The flashlight then slowly came out of his left "ear", all covered in earwax, and greasy like a newborn.

"Yes."

"Look around you, Dew! We're surrounded!"

"By... toys?"

"That...want...to...get us."

Dewey then focused on the merchandise on the display shelves, and he saw these become scary. "Gah!" They then saw scary toys everywhere. "Eeeeeeee!"

The toys then fell on them. They looked around the newly-formed pile, and saw a mound of scary toys in front of them. They saw a shadow of a moving figure an screamed again. They then ran as they continued screaming, but they got onto some skates while they ran. They started to laugh but then they crashed into some balls, and fell off, as the shadow continued to pursue them, so they hid in an unusually large gumball machine.

Louie asked, "Are we gonna hide in here for the rest of our lives?"

"No."

"Are we going to the ladies's room again?"

"No. We're going to fight back and we are going to win!"

They grabbed some cans of bubbles, licorice ropes, and facepaint. They both looked like Rambo.

"That was fun! Now let's dress up like fairy princesses!" said Louie, as the shadow appeared again. It turned out to be the toy that Louie had wound up earlier.

"Ready, Louie?"

"Let's get some!"

They blew bubbles at the wind-up toy. But it kept marching towards them. "Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Nothing can stop it!" The two hugged each other in fear and bawled.

"It was nice knowin' ya, pal." said Louie.

"I know. I'm an interesting guy." The toy then stopped, just inches away from them. They heaved a sigh of relief. "Whew!"

Louie then wound it up again. "Louie, don't!"

What? The two screamed. "Aaahhhhhhhh!" They ran until they crashed into a shelf with bubble soap and it fell on their eyes.

Unbeknownst to them, a whole night had passed and it was morning again. Steve was outside, facing another batch of eager shoppers, waiting for the store to open. "The Toy Barrel is now open for business. Prepare for more fun than you've ever had." he said as he opene the store, and the kids outside cheered. But no sooner had he opened the doors, Dewey and Louie ran out in fear, pain and panic.

"My eyes!" shouted Dewey in pain.

Louie then walked up to a little kid and held him up. "With Neptune as my witness, may you never experience the unholy terrors that are inside that store." He then turned around and saw that the store was open. "Hey, they're open!" He than ran back to the store and laughed. "I love toys!"

 **Read and review!**


End file.
